Liasions Peligroso
by FiftyShadesofSwen
Summary: Emma White a.k.a Emma Swan es la nieta de uno del Mafioso más notorio en la costa este Leopoldo blanco. Con el fin de protegerla junto con su hija le envía a Storybrooke, Maine a vivir con un amigo de la familia en la oscuridad. Allí conoce a los molinos de Regina de alcalde que tiene un pasado propio pero ¿cómo intersectan con la vida de Emma? SwanQueen eventual.


_Esta es mi primera historia para SwanQueen ya para siempre en un día escribí un fic. También escribí esto en inglés también. Crítica constructiva es bueno pero no seas malo o grosero sobre él. Esta historia tiene Regina con G! P (porque no hay suficientes historias con ella tener uno)._

Emma Swan también conocido como Emma blanco estaba enojado; aquí ella estaba en un avión de puta Boston a algunos bum fuck ciudad en Maine llamado Storybrooke, todo porque su abuelo consideraba que otras familias haría uso de ella para volver a él. Odiaba a ser parte de una de las grandes familias de la mafia en la costa oriental, que anhelaba para llevar una vida normal, uno donde ella no está mirando por encima del hombro cada vez que se da la vuelta. Emma tuvo que dejar atrás su vida, sus amigos y su familia para ir a vivir con su tía" Kathryn, como precaución de seguridad, al igual que nadie iba a mirar nunca para ella en Storybrooke. Ella ajustó su auriculares y bloquea todo lo demás en el avión.  
 _~Flashback~  
Emma estaba sentado en la mesa con sus abuelos y sus padres tengan su generalmente semanal cena. Esto se consideró un tiempo normal para ellos no hubo inminentes amenazas, negocio para ser debatido; todo quedó fuera de la puerta. Emma sabía que algo andaba mal cuando la tensión en el aire era increíblemente gruesa. Su madre, que estaba llena de charla sentados en la mesa comiendo su comida en silencio junto con todos los demás.  
"Por qué todo el mundo tan tranquilo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Alguien muere? Oh mi Dios, por favor, dime que nadie murió?" Ella miró a sus abuelos y sus padres.  
Mary Margaret borrada de su garganta, "nadie murió sweetheart, pero queremos hablar con usted acerca de algo, algo muy importante. No te quiero decir nada hasta que me escuche".  
Emma sabía el tono que su madre solía, era el tono eso significaba que algo iba a suceder, el tono que significaría nada bueno está a punto de suceder. Ella trató de aplacar la ira y el pánico que había amenazado con hacer una aparición. Emma decidió escuchar lo que sus padres tenían que decir.  
"Como ustedes saben, su abuelo, había hecho bastantes enemigos a lo largo de los años, se ha señalado a nuestra atención que una de las otras familias es conspirar contra él. Hay un rumor de que va alrededor de que van a venir a alguien su abuelo le preocupa realmente." Mary Margaret intentó explicar, manteniendo su voz aún.  
Emma podía sentir el temorde la edificación en su estómago, "Déjenme adivinar, soy el destino correcto? Soy su único nieto y heredero de la Blanca Reino. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?".  
Leopold dijo, "Usted está correcto princesa. Tus padres y yo hemos estado hablando y pensamos que sería en su mejor interés para salir de Boston por el momento. No es permanente, es sólo hasta que las cosas se han calmado".  
"Espere, que me quieren dejar a mi familia y amigos atrás porque unos estúpidos familia tiene para ti? Cuál es realmente la mierda?!" Ella miró a sus padres, "y te encuentras bien con esto? El envío de su propio hijo alejado por el bien de la familia?" Ella hizo un movimiento para levantarse de la mesa.  
"Emma Dominique Blanco, siéntese de nuevo esta instantánea. Ustedes no tienen que abandonar esta mesa hasta que este debate es más." David reprendió a su hija.  
Emma se sentó y cruzó sus brazos, "Donde voy a ir? ¿Tengo una larga pariente que vive en el bosque que yo no sé?".  
Leo aclaró su garganta, "He aquí, yo os envío a Storybrooke, Maine. Usted será residente con un asociado de negocios de mina por el nombre de Kathryn Midas. He hablado con ella y ha accedido a casa, hasta que haya terminado la escuela y dirígete a la universidad".  
Emma miró a sus padres, "y te encuentras bien con esto? Él está hablando de mandarme lejos. Cuando voy a ver nunca? ¿Qué pasa con mis amigos? Tengo una gran vida aquí! Yo no debería ser el uno a sufrir las consecuencias porque mi abuelo es shadier de un sauce?" Ella no esperar a ser despedido; ella se levantó de la mesa y corrí escaleras arriba a su habitación. Este fue el peor día de su vida.  
~Fin Flashback~_

Emma fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la azafata le dijo que estaban preparando a la tierra. La única cosa que sus padres no derecho se le permiten tomar el avión privado a Storybrooke Aeropuerto. Podrian haber enviado su a Springfield, que nunca encontrarían allí pero oh no, decidieron en algunos no denominada ciudad como Storybrooke. Ella veía como el avión aterrizó e hizo su manera a lo largo de la pista, antes de venir a una parada en uno de los hangares. Emma tomó sus cascos off y coloca el teléfono en el bolso antes de salir del avión. Tan pronto como ella bajamos del avión fue saludado por un cabello rubio, de ojos azules de la mujer, que parecía que podía haber sido su long lost twin. Ella vio la esquina de su ojo que sus sacos estaban siendo cargados en el negro town car.  
"Emma es un placer verlo de nuevo. No he visto que desde que eran 12, puede que usted no recuerde de mí, pero mi nombre es Kathryn Midas, tu abuelo me ha dicho mucho acerca de usted." Ella saludó a la niña, no estoy seguro de si ella debería abrazarla o agitar su mano.  
Emma obligó a una sonrisa, "yo honestamente no recuerdo, lo siento. Es agradable volver a encontrarme con vosotros Kathryn, mi abuelo realmente no me dicen mucho acerca de usted." Ella se encogió de hombros. Esto fue muy difícil para ella.  
Kathryn sonrió, "Bueno, espero que esto cambie. Vamos a empezar en el coche, por lo que podemos conseguir que se instaló en la casa." Ella llevó Emma al coche, donde el chofer lo estaba esperando para entrar.  
Emma entró en el coche en primer lugar seguido por Kathryn. Ella estaba muy impresionada que no tendría que renunciar al estilo de vida que ella se había acostumbrado. La idea de vivir en nada al lado de lo normal hizo su piel rastreo. Emma no era un snob o un mocoso por cualquier medio, pero cuando están acostumbrados a vivir un estilo de vida fastuoso, todo lo demás parece normal.  
Emma miré por la ventana, ya que el coche se marchó desde el aeropuerto, "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces, Kathryn? Si vamos a vivir el uno con el otro para el año próximo, por lo que necesito saber acerca de usted".  
La anciana parecía impresionado por las chicas conversación: "Bueno, yo soy un Fiscal de Distrito de la ciudad de Storybrooke. Le puedo garantizar, estoy en lo más alto, Yo solía ir a la escuela con sus padres Mary Margaret y David".  
Emma presentó esta información fuera para una fecha posterior, "Eres un fiscal de distrito y, sin embargo, ustedes están ayudando a mi abuelo lo más notorio mafioso en la costa oriental? Cómo en el infierno sucedió esto?" Ella era definitivamente conmocionado.  
Kathryn sonrio, "Bueno, debo tu abuelo mucho. Si no fuera por él, yo no lo hubiera hecho a la universidad o a la escuela de derecho. Así que cuando me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, yo estaba más que feliz. Ahora me dicen algunas cosas sobre usted. Sé que será un alto el próximo año, se trabaja con los niños con discapacidad, y que tiene fluidez en tres idiomas incluyendo el ASL. Usted es muy joven ambiciosa".

Emma se encogió de hombros ella utiliza para sus padres presumiendo de sus logros, honestamente que podía prestarle menos atención, pero se ve bien en su colegio de aplicaciones.  
"Me parece que prácticamente lo saben todo. Yo estaba en el drama en mi vieja escuela y ya he empezado a aplicar a la universidad. Espero que consiga aceptación temprana".  
Kathryn estaba impresionado con Emma, ella estaba esperando a su auto-titulado mimado mocoso, pero esta chica sentada al lado de ella parece tener una gran cabeza sobre sus hombros. Ella creyó que Emma encajaría perfectamente dentro de la ciudad de Storybrooke.  
"Usted tiene bastante el impresionante currículum de un senior. Para mantener las apariencias, que han sido reclutados para ofrecerse de voluntario en el Storybrooke Academia para Sordos. Pensé que sería una buena opción para usted, considerando sus logros en Boston. La historia es que fueron adoptados por Federico y yo, porque sus padres no podían cuidar de usted. Usted no tiene que llamarnos mamá y papá, el Señor sabe Mary Margaret y David arrojaría una mierda colocar, si se me dirigió por que así que a partir de ahora, tú eres nuestra sobrina." Kathryn le dio la noticia de que habían venido.  
Emma suspiró odiaba a mentir, "lo tengo, los padres han abandonado a mí. Yo era adoptada por mi tía y el tío, recientemente. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?" pregunta que quieran asegurarse de que ella tiene su historia recta.  
Kathryn sonrió, "no es correcto. El resto vamos a tocar de oído".  
El automóvil se detuvo en una larga y serpenteante camino y Emma's ojos casi había salido de su cabeza. La casa era tan grande como su casa en Boston. Estaba completamente asombrado de lo majestuoso, parecía que no tuviera un problema de ajuste de aquí a todos.  
"Usted realmente vivir aquí? Esta casa es tan grande como la casa de mis padres en Boston." Ella se quedó sin aliento en aww como el coche llegó a un inicio en la parte frontal de la puerta.  
Kathryn chuckled, "nada sino el mejor para nosotros. Le daré el tour cuando entramos dentro y mostrarle a tu habitación".  
Abrió la puerta y Kathryn salió primero, seguido por Emma, "Esto es Angelo, él será su chofer privado desde y hacia la escuela".  
Emma dio el chico con una sonrisa, "el placer de encontrarme con vosotros, Angelo".  
Angelo sonrió, "El placer es todo mío señorita Emma." Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.  
Emma seguido Kathryn en la casa y escuchaba atentamente como ella era darle un tour por la zona de la planta baja. La casa cuenta con un salón comedor, habitación familiar, el estudio y una sala de prensa y que sólo estaba en el ala oriental. El ala oeste se jactó de un gimnasio privado con un construyó en el sauna y jacuzzi y también hay una pequeña galería ubicada fuera del pasillo del ala oeste. Emma había muerto e ido al cielo ella tomó en todo alrededor de ella, su tía tenía buen gusto en la decoración.

¿Qué cree usted que hasta ahora Emma?" Kathryn preguntó la chica mientras se dirigían hacia la gran escalinata.  
Emma estaba asombrado, "Tu casa es hermosa Kathryn. Tienes todo aquí. ¿Por qué incluso quiere ir?".  
Kathryn se rió, "Yo quería tener un montón de comodidades que se añade cuando la casa fue construida. A veces me gusta un poco de privacidad." Ella se detuvo en la primera puerta a la izquierda y abre la puerta, "Esta es tu habitación, una vez que se estabilicen, puedes decorarla como quieras." Ella caminó hacia la habitación.  
Emma entró en la habitación y fue llevado a lo grande que era. La habitación estaba pintada de color gris claro con toques blancos que adornan la parte superior y la base de los muros. En las regiones ultraperiféricas wall sat un cerezo, cama trineo con un gris y blanco edredón y un montón de almohadones. La habitación tenía techos altos y ventanas que parecía ir desde el techo hasta el suelo. Ella caminó hacia la habitación y a la derecha, vio un walk-in closet, con un pequeño armario hacia la parte posterior. El armario era tan grande como el dormitorio, oh sí, Emma Swan ha llegado.  
Kathryn vio como Emma exploró la habitación, ¿cómo te gusta?"  
Emma grinned, "es hermoso. Es todo esto para mí?".  
"Sí esto es todo para ti Emma. Tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño en aquí así que no tienes que compartir." Señaló otra puerta.  
Emma caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió a llamarlo un baño era un eufemismo. Hubo dos lavabos, una bañera jacuzzi con ducha separada en la esquina. Hubo otra puerta que Emma fue a abrir y era el baño. El cuarto de baño armarios fue realizada en la misma madera de cerezo como la cama, el counter tops era gris y mármol blanco, la imagen completa y total de elegancia.  
"Wow, este cuarto de baño es tan grande como el armario." Ella grinned en la mujer que era ahora su tutor.  
Kathryn sonrió socarronamente, "Sólo lo mejor para nosotros y para usted. Venga, te quiero dar un recorrido por el resto de la casa. También quería hacerle saber que esta noche vamos a tener nuestros comienzos de verano, barbacoa, te encontrarás con un montón de gente importante esta noche, pero no se preocupe, habrá niños de tu edad aquí".  
Emma seguido detrás, "Cool, puedo encontrarme con algunos de los niños aquí. No quiero pasar el verano solo".  
Kathryn terminó mostrando Emma el resto de la casa y dejó a la niña a fin de explorar por su cuenta. Emma vagó la casa y se reunió con la ayuda mientras ella iba por el camino. Ella se dio cuenta de que esto no sería tan malo después de todo lo que ella esperaba. Emma hizo su camino hacia el patio de atrás y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón, había una piscina situada en la parte posterior del patio, y en el otro lado se encontraban las canchas de tenis y una casa de la piscina.

Emma caminaba hacia la casa y vio a Kathryn besar a un chico que ella supone que es su marido. Kathryn agitaban sus más así que ella podría introducir Federico a ella, "Emma, esta es mi marido Frederick, él es el juez municipal de Storybrooke. Fred es nuestro nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, Emma Swan".  
Fred le dio una cálida sonrisa, "Bienvenido a casa, Emma. Es tan bueno para finalmente reunirse con usted. Sus padres hablan muy bien de ustedes".  
Emma grinned, "Gracias, es bueno conocerte demasiado Fred o debo llamarle tío Fred?".  
Fred chuckled, "Usted me puede llamar a lo que te haga sentir cómodo Emma. Esta es tu casa; tratarlo como si fuera su propia. Estoy seguro de Kathryn le ha dicho que estamos alojando una barbacoa esta noche. Habrá un montón de funcionarios del estado aquí, pero hay uno que quiero que sea particularmente cuidadoso." Le dijo.  
Emma levantó sus cejas, "¿Qué pasa con ellos? No les gustan los niños o tienen una vendetta contra otras personas?" pregunta con la esperanza de que ella no es caminar en algo turbio.  
Kathryn chuckled, "No, no hay nada como que Emma. Fred está hablando de nuestro alcalde Regina Mills; ella no es realmente agradable para la gente que no sabe. Ella puede salir como una perra pero ella es uno de mis mejores amigos".  
Emma hizo una mueca, "Está bien, voy a asegurarme de que alejarse de ella esta noche. Voy a ir arriba y acomodarse." Ella caminó apagado pero gira a su alrededor, "¿Cómo debo vestir para esto?".  
Kathryn se encogieron de hombros, "Lo hace que te sientas cómodo mientras es fácil y no demasiado elegante. No estoy seguro de cómo estás acostumbrado a vestir para estos eventos, pero el desgaste lo hace cómodo".  
Emma asintió con la cabeza, "Gracias." Ella volteó y salió de la cocina. Emma hacía arriba a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ella estaba feliz de que todos sus bolsos fueron colocados en su habitación y ella puede poner sus cosas lejos en paz.  
Emma había terminado de poner los toques finales a su nueva habitación. Ella puso toda su ropa y poner sus fotos en la pared, por supuesto eran imágenes de sí misma y varias cosas que le llamó la atención. Ella sólo podía traer las necesidades básicas en cuanto a elementos personales están preocupados; necesitaban que ella no tiene ningún lazo con su vida en Boston. Emma suspiró esto iba a ser un infierno de un rocoso ride ella sólo espera la gente compraba su historia. Ella miró fuera y vio a la gente que ya está en el patio de atrás no podía haber sido ocupado que largo. Emma caminaba hacia su armario para encontrar algo de desgaste cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta de su casa.  
"venir". Llamó a la persona en la puerta.  
Kathryn abrió la puerta y canalizado en, "Quería que sepa que los invitados han comenzado a llegar. Me gustaría presentarles a ustedes a medida que llegan. Es que está bien con usted?", preguntó.  
Emma le dio una enigmática sonrisa, ojos verdes centelleantes, "Me gustaría que, después de todo, tenemos que vender este derecho?".  
La mujer volvió su sonrisa, "Bien, ahora venga, no podemos mantener nuestros huéspedes esperan".  
Emma seguido detrás de su "tía" el cierre de la sala de la puerta detrás de ella. Este era su nuevo comienzo, ella ya no era Emma Blanco, ahora podría embarcarse en un nuevo viaje como Emma Brielle Swan-Midas.


End file.
